Eternal Yet Broken Friendship
by Mystical Butterflies
Summary: This is up for ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi its been a while... Anyways I didn't like my past stories and I apologize if you didn't like it either but I hope you like this one.**

**Mikan: Mystical Butterflies does NOT own GA.**

**Persona: Good thing or else she would get a bighead.**

**Me:...**

* * *

><p>A young girl with chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes, and a gentle smile, is wearing a white flowing dress. Her chocolate hair is in a half pony tail that is looped inside and out, at the end of her hair are natural curls or waves. A beautiful yet kind girl only to have two tragedys. One was that she has a weak heart the other... Is a sad past concerning a past friend. Another girl sat across from her. Caramel brown hair with rainbow curls, muddy brown eyes, and a happy smile on her lips. She wore a rainbow shirt and dark blue jeans. Her hair was in a medium ponytail.<p>

Both were admiring the mystical flowers. Bluebells, forget-me-nots, daisys, orchirds, lilacs, lilies, petunias, and the flowers goes on. Yet roses were found in one area, that was where everything started. Where the past happened. Where the nighmare started. Every color you could imagine, from white all the way to black, all except red. Not even roses were red here. They have blue, white, yellow, green, even black roses! Yet no red flowers anywhere.

"Mikan-chan, do you want to go outside for abit?" The girl with rainbow highlights asked in a musical voice, but you can tell that she wasn't singing, it was just her regular voice.

"No thank you, Lala." Mikan replied in a gentle melody like voice that would even warm the coldest of hearts. Once again they sat in complete silence.

* * *

><p>"Tell me where you have them!" a voice boomed.<p>

The voice belonged to the HSP. A man with dark brown hair and regular brown eyes. He was arguing with a child... At least he looked like a child. The child is non other then the ESP, who has jet black hair and onyx balck eyes. You can tell that if he grew up he would be a very handsome man. Keywords: **IF** and **WOULD. **You see the ESP is in a curse body that will **NEVER** grown up no matter what.

"I already said 'NO'." The ESP replied coolly with a smirk.

ESP got up from his seat and headed towards the door. Once he was outside of the meeting room he walked outside planning to go to the garden made for... Four people but now three people.

* * *

><p>Somwhere in the high school division a boy with coal black hair was sitting on a chair, hands cross on his chest, and a manga hiding his face and eyes.<p>

"Natsume, Luna is heading towards us."Ruka said.

Ruka Nogi, the best friend of Natsume Hyuga. He has golden blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and a bunny in his arms. Natsume removed the manga revealing crimson red eyes and light tan skin. Suddenly a girl with blond hair, lime green eyes, and sun kissed skin came walking in. She was wearing a tight shirt and a very short skirt. The buttons on her shirt were undone revealing a... laced pink bra. Also PLEASE don't get me started on her damn skirt. Every girl would bet Luna would win 'Slut of the Century.' Before Luna could say anything she got hit with a bullet and a word 'BAKA' was echoed through out the whole class. A girl who has short black hair, and amazing amythest purple eyes was holding out a gun.

"Luna you owe me 1,400 yen for the baka bullet." She said in a monotone.

"Hotaru-san, hurry and sit down. Jinno-sensei is coming." A girl with cotton candy pink hair and cotton candy blue eyes said.

Hotaru Imai, then walked over to her seat and took out a tool box and started adding information to the Baka Gun 1000.

**Natsume POV**

I stood up from my chair and signaled Ruka to follow me. I always hated Jinno's classes, it was easy AND boring. We were heading towards MY tree then all of a sudden, I saw glass. I stopped and looked towards the glass. Ruka stopped behind me.

"Come on, Ruka." I said emotionlessly.

Ruka nodded. We walked until we saw a glass door. In fact the building that stood before us was made of pure stain glass. The building showed pictures of four people, three girls, and one boy playing. Through the glass you could see flowers of different kinds. We walked in. It wasn't long before we got lost and then we suddenly heard a piano and a flute. We walked towards the beautiful yet sad and painful music. Once we found the source of the melody, Ruka and I just couldn't stop staring. A girl sitting in a wheel chair was playing the piano the sleeve of her flowing white dress was moving across the the keys like water. Her eyes were closed and her chocolate brown hair framed her perfect angel like face. Another girl was standing. She played the flute like a master. Her caramel hair was tied up, at the bottom you could see rainbow curls. Then the melody stopped, the girl on the piano opened her eyes revealing light hazel eyes. Girl with the flute has dark muddy eyes.

"That was beautiful." I frozed. That voice belonged to...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I left a cliffhanger<strong>

**RS: Lala is my character also do you mind if you can visit my story? I'm RainbowSmiler**

**Mikan: Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Alright sorry I don't update as fast as before**

**Mikan: MB also wants to know if anyone can help her put her other stories in her community**

**Persona: Which is pretty pathetic**

**Me: Don't rub it inT-T**

**Hotaru: The baka dosen't own Gakuen Alice**

"Water" Regular

**"Fire" Past**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter<strong>

"That was beautiful." I frozed. That voice belonged to...

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume POV<strong>

"That was beautiful." I frozed. That voice belonged to Persona.

I was about to reach out and stop him, until Ruka grabbed my hand. Ruka placed a finger to his lips then pointed to the girls and Persona. The girl in the wheel chair smiled at Persona,"Thank you."

Her voice sound like a sweet gentle melody. Then something happened, something I never thought possible. Persona smiled. A gentle smile, not those cruel smirk, but a real kind and gentle smile. I turned and signaled Ruka to follow me. What I didn't know was that muddy brown eyes looked my way in a cold, hateful, and cruel glare.

**Persona POV**

Lala glared in a direction, but then as quick as it came it was gone.

"Rei, why don't you go change in your teacher disguise. Mikan and I will be heading towards the... special area."Lala said in her musical voice.

I nodded stiffly and left. Quickly putting on my black pants, white button up, and all my alice limiters except my mask I headed back towards the garden. There I found Lala and Mikan sitting in the roses. Across was a gravestone of a cross, chinese dragons intwine themselves around the cross, and at the center was a single rose all of this cross was made of granite.

**Lala POV**

I sat down with Mikan on the roses. Ayanami... made thesse roses. No one can even touch them but Josh, Mikan, and I. "Hey... guys."

We both turned and saw Josh. Persona or Serio Rei **(A/N: That's Persona's real name.) **was standing outside of the roses. Josh sat down next to us, his aqua blue eyes glancing at Ayanami's... gravestone. "It's really sad." Josh said in his cool, calm, and peaceful voice.

All of us had changed in some way. "Today is her birthday, isn't it?" Mikan asked sadly.

I nodded. Today she was suppoused to be eighteen today. I thought sadly.

_"_**Aya, you CAN'T look." I said playfully. Ayanami rolled her grey, blue, and green eyes but closed them anyways. I grapsed her pale ivory colored hand and led her to the garden. Mikan wore a pink sakura kimono with a neat bun. I wore a blue kimono with rainbows everywhere. My hair was loose. Josh being Josh just had jeans and a red shirt. "Okay, open your eyes Aya." Mikan chirped in her happy melody voice. Ayanami opened her eyes. Before her was (of course) her precious roses and in the center was a table that fit for the four of us. The table was decorated with blue, pink, red, green, yellow, white, and black roses. In the middle was a cake. Josh, Mikan, and I made and decorated as best as we could. Finally you could see the number eleven on it. Ayanami smiled. "Thank you." She said in her gentle bell like voice.**

**"No problem." Josh said for us.**

**But then... just when we were about to celebrate...**

I closed my eyes as I soon felt tears coming. Then a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned and saw Josh. Mikan just smiled sadly at us. "Seven years since Aya died." I choked out.

If you had hearded my voice then it would have sounded like a mournful singing voice. After that day we destroyed all the red flowers, because it remind us of Ayanami's blood. All except for the roses. Ayanami loved roses the most so we just couldn't destroy it so Josh hid them somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Mikan got up from her spot. "Lets go outside." Mikan suggested.<p>

Josh and Lala got up and the three walked away. Of course they had to wear a mask. Mikan chosed a white half mask that covers her snow white face , Lala took a half mask that shows different weather, and Josh put on a half mask that shows water in different forms

"I suggest that all of you change your clothes. Also has the ESP visit you three yet?" Persona asked emotionlessly, but you could tell that there was a hint of kindness... somewhere. The three nodded to the question and started changing. On be known to them they will soon meet the Kuro Neko and a horrible sight... **(A/N: Even I can't stand it *Shudders*)**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry that this chapter is shorter then the previous one<strong>

**Mikan/Lala/Josh: PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Okay since my last chapter was a little late and I had nothing better to do**

**Mikan: MB decided to post the next chapter**

**Natsume: Don't Review it'll give her a big head**

**Mikan: That's mean Natsume**

**Lala/Josh:*Ties Natsume up and puts him in the closet***

**Persona: MB dosen't own Gakuen Alice**

"Water" Regular

**"Fire" Past**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter<strong>

"I suggest that all of you change your clothes. Also has the ESP visit you three yet?" Persona asked emotionlessly, but you could tell that there was a hint of kindness... somewhere. The three nodded to the question and started changing. On be known to them they will soon meet the Kuro Neko and a horrible sight...

* * *

><p>In a certain sakura tree you could see two people... making <strong>(AN: In MY point of view it's devouring.) **out. A girl with cotton blue hair, pink cotton candy eyes, and a lab coat was mixing chemicals while looking disgusted with the makeout session.

"Anna, it's disgusting." The girl with cotton candy pink hair, cotton blue eyes, and a checkered apron stopped baking with her meanie oven and replied, "I know Nonoko. It **IS** disgusting."

They stopped talking and continued what they were doing in fear that the fire caster would harm them.

"Get a room." A cool, calm, and strong voice said in a bored tone.

Natsume and Luna **(A/N: *BARF*) **stopped making out and glared at the voice. A boy of seventeen stood with two girls behind him. The boy has midnight black hair, you also couldn't see his eyes since it was hidden behind a delicate mask that looks like it was made out of water. He wore black jeans, and a red T-shirt, and a black hoodie so in other words he looks llike a twentith century Adonis. You could see a faint blush on Anna, Nonoko, and Luna's faces. One of the girls who has chocolate brown hair, wore a white half mask, and a light (almost white) pink dress. The dress has sleeves that at the bottom is wide and it looks like it's floating. The girl looks like a precious and fragil french doll, that if you even touch it, the doll would shatter. Finally the last girl with caramel brown hair and a mask that looks like it had been crafted by the wind, air, clouds, and mist spirits wore a blue tank top with sleeves like the previous girl except the sleeves are rainbow colored and with knee high shorts. The final girl looks like a supermodel that will turn your frown upside down even on your worses of days.

The three teens looked like a group of perfect beings and souls crafted by all the gods combined.

"Hydra, forget about them. Snow Angel wants to get her howlans." Hydra turned to the girl with the musical voice, which turned out to be the supermodel.

"Alright Weather, Snow Angel let's go." In a blink of an eye they were all gone.

* * *

><p>The ESP was doing some paperwork until a few certain papers and folders turned up.<p>

"Ayanami La Noir." The ESP read out loud.

"Persona make sure you destroy **ALL** of the HSP's spies. I don't want them to find or get Josh, Mikan, and Lala... Ayanami is already gone... I don't need another one of my lights gone." ESP said in a deadly tone but once he mentioned the four different people his tone softened to that of a protective older brother.

Persona who was know in his usual messy black hair, black leather pants, black long sleeves, black leather jacket, and of course his bleach white half mask bowed and disappeared in the shaodws of the room.*RING, RING, RING* The ESP picked up his phone, "Hello." A harsh greetings came from the ESP.

"The barrier around the garden and mansion has been destroyed by the MSP." A serious but musical voice said.

"Alright I'll take care of it later." ESP replied with a gentle smile that graced his lips.

ESP hung up and put the phone down will looking at a picture of a young girl smiling happily, ESP's smile faltered and turned into that of a pained smile.

**Mikan's POV**

I headed towards the Howlan Shop and bought the biggest box. "Don't eat **TOO** much." Josh said in his tone. I gave him a small gentle smile.

"You should look at Weather. She's buying almost all the chocolates here." I replied quietly while staring at Lala, who was spending money on chocolate like no tomorrow.

Josh gave out a rare groan and headed towards Lala. I gave out a small chuckle as I saw Josh dragging Lala away from the almost empty candy shop. "It's best we leave." I said while chuckling.

Lala gave out a small pout but nodded anyways.

**Josh POV**

"Let's go, Weather." I commanded stiffly.

"No!" Lala replied.

I glared at her and dragged her away forcefully. "It's best we leave." Mikan said while giving out a happy melody like chuckle.

Lala pouted but nodded. We headed towards the Northern Woods. "Oi, you idiots arean't supposed to be... You owe me a fight." We turned and saw the boy from earlier. He was pointing at me and his stupid bloody red eyes... It was the same shade as Aya's blood... were glaring at me.

"Weather, what's the kid's infornation?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Will Josh beat the crap out of Natsume?<strong>

**Mikan: Who's this Ayanami (Aya for short) everyone's been thinking or talking about**

**Lala: Well that information won't be in the next chapter**

**Josh: But you guys will see if I beat Natsume up or not**

**Me: That can wait, right now I need YOU GUYS to do my a favor and please help me with my poll that I placed on my profile. Please it's for you guys to choose which story I should do next.**

**Mikan/Lala/Josh: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Okay people I set up a poll for you guys to choose the next story I'm going to do and no this story ISN'T coming to an end**

**Mikan: Well please vote **

**Lala/Josh: MB DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter<strong>

"Oi, you idiots arean't supposed to be... You owe me a fight." We turned and saw the boy from earlier. He was pointing at me and his stupid bloody red eyes... It was the same shade as Aya's blood... were glaring at me.

"Weather, what's the kid's infornation?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Josh POV<strong>

"Name: Natsume Hyuga, age: 17, alice: Fire, class: DA, alias: Kuro Neko, status report: Best friends with Ruka Nogi, most wanted boy on campus? Also dating Luna Koizumi." Lala replied while taking out a laptop out of no where.

I nodded, then rushed towards him. The speed that I was going at was probably my slowest, but it didn't seem that way to the 'Kuro Neko'. I landed a punch in his stomache, jumped into the air, threw a few water daggers, and finally when I landed on the ground without a single noise I rushed towards him again and gave him a quick kick on the head, making him lose his balance.

"Let's go." Lala said while she and Mikan were up in a tall oak tree that was probably about twenty or thirty feet tall.

In a blink of an eye I was standing besides them. Kuro Neko stared at us with wide eyes.

**Natsume POV**

The three masked people Weather, Snow Angel, and Hydra left as quickly as they came. I got up from my spot and started walking back to my dorm room.

"Natsume! There you are." I turned and saw Koko, Ruka, and Kitsune.

Then an idea came to me, "Where's Imai? I have a job for her." I said coldly.

Koko and Kitsune backed off while Ruka just answered, "In her third star room."

I nodded and headed towards the damn third star dorms. "Hyuga," I turned and saw a glaring Imai.

I had already reach her dorm, but since I don't really knock I thought about breaking down her door... even though that wouldn't help with anything.

"I want information." I stated hotly.

"It's going to cost you." I nodded, and we walked into her room.

"Weather, Snow Angel, and Hydra." I said while giving Imai 30,000 yen.

She nodded. Using her hacking skills she only found these information.

Snow Angel= Real Name:N/A, Age:N/A, Hair:Chocolate Brown, Family:N/A, Alice:My Secret Sorry

Weather= Real Name:N/A, Age:N/A, Hair:Caramel Brown, Family:N/A, Alice:... I WANT CHOCOLATE! : D

Hydra= Real Name:N/A, Age:N/A, Hair:Midnight Black, Family:N/A, Alice:NONE OF YOUR F****** PROBLEM!

I twitched at the information, but before I could say anything Imai kicked me out of her room. I growled in frustration so I headed towards my dorm, yet my mind kept on trailing back to a certain brunette in a wheelchair.

* * *

><p>In a certain glass made garden you could see a young girl in a wheelchair being pushed by a man with death black hair in a loose tail, ruby red eyes with a gentle look in them.<p>

**_The first ALICE was a gallant red one_**

**_Wielding a sword in a hand in wonderland_**

**_Slicing down everything in her way _**

**_She was followed by a bloody path._**

**_This new ALICE deep in the woods_**

**_Was trapped as a wanted fugitive_**

**_If it weren't for the red path that she made_**

**_No one would think that she even existed._**

**_The second ALICE was a fragile blue one_**

**_He sang to the world in wonderland_**

**_Filling regions with so many false created notes_**

**_That were of a crazy blue world _**

**_This new ALICE was that of a rose _**

**_He was shot and killed by a mad man_**

**_It left a flower blooming sadly red_**

**_The one who was loved was now forgotten_**

**_The third ALICE was a little green one_**

**_Very cute and dear in the wonderland_**

**_She charmed people to her every beck and call _**

**_She had made a strange green country_**

**_This new ALICE was the country's queen_**

**_Taken over by a distorted dream_**

**_She was afraid of losing to death _**

**_She would forever rule her country_**

**_During this two children went into the woods_**

**_They had a tea party under rose trees _**

**_An invitation from the castle for them was_**

**_The trump card of hearts_**

**_The forth ALICE was two siblings_**

**_Their curiousity in the wonderland _**

**_Going through many different doors_**

**_Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat_**

**_The stubborn big sister_**

**_And smart little brother _**

**_Though they were the closest to ALICE'S WONDERLAND_**

**_They were never woken from their deep dreaming _**

**_Forever they wandered in the wonderland_**

**(Alice Human Sacrifice: English Ver. Vocaloid)**

Mikan sang in a eerie yet angelic voice. Lala was just sitting next to Ayanami's gravestone. Josh was just standing there listening, as the song soon died down.

"I believe that it's time that the three of you went to school again."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay that's the end of this chapter<strong>

**Lala: Remember to vote for the next story**

**Josh: You better vote or I'll hunt you down and make you swim with the fishies**

**Mikan/Lala/Josh: PLEASE RREVIEW**


End file.
